


(ABO)孕夫的假性發情期

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: Erik從無聊的晚宴回家後，與Charles發生一場刺激的孕中Play⋯⋯
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 62





	(ABO)孕夫的假性發情期

**Author's Note:**

> 文案苦手。  
> 雖然是PWP，還是加了一點點點點想像中他們婚後、懷孕(?)的生活細節  
> 警告：孕中SEX/失禁

Erik想不起來上一次穿正裝是多久之前。他不自在地扯了扯領結，這種熟悉的厭惡感倒是不曾改變，就像是套上彆扭的衣服後被推到戲棚下的丑角。一位不知道是部長還是局長的官員朝他舉杯，Erik勉強堆起商業笑容，水晶杯相碰時發出清脆的聲響。

Charles到底是怎麼數十年如一日地應付這種場合的？隨著晚宴時間的推移，Erik醞釀許久的不耐煩已經衝上腦門瀕臨爆發了。他瞪著桌上閃閃發亮的刀叉，幻想它們騰空飛起割斷頭頂的水晶燈，接著底下的人們尖叫著四處逃竄……還是別了吧，Charles會恨死他的。

Erik還是提前離席了。不過那些政商名流不會在意的，比起板著一張臉、和人類暫時達成恐怖平衡的萬磁王，肯定是笑容甜美、富有同理心的人權衛士X教授更討喜。

一想到家中的Omega，Erik緊繃的神經瞬間就被捋得平順，神情也多了幾分柔軟。

「先生，請上車。」司機在他面前停妥車子，恭敬地打開車門。

「不了，謝謝。」

司機看著他眼前的人敞開雙臂，彷彿聖畫裡才會見到的神一般飛上高空，只一眨眼，那人影就消失得無影無蹤。

司機瞪大眼，一臉不可思議地望著天空，他在這裡載過許多高官貴客卻從沒見過這一位，忍不住好奇地問身旁的門僮：「那……那是誰啊？」

「萬磁王，X教授的Alpha。」

＊＊＊

Erik回到家時房間已經熄燈了，他掛念了一晚上的Omega背對他側臥在床，Erik的視線藉著月光流連在他圓潤的身體曲線。

Charles懷孕的過程十分不易，先是克服生殖道窄短不易受孕的困難，接著卻面臨更大的挑戰——孕期進入20週後，日益沉重的孕肚壓迫著他受傷的脊椎，嚴重到幾乎讓他無法行走。回想那段滿是血淚的過程真的嚇壞了所有人，Hank緊張兮兮地和婦科醫生研究適合孕夫的藥劑，Raven一天到晚限制Charles的飲食，最讓人意外的是Erik，他一反孤僻的性格不僅攬過Charles的校內事務，甚至連他最嫌棄的社交場合也一個不落地出席，巴不得Charles什麼也不做只要躺著安心待產。

Erik脫了鞋子輕手輕腳地爬上床，手臂鑽進寬鬆的衣料之下沿著Charles的腰環住他圓滾滾的肚皮。Erik喜歡他懷孕期間腰和屁股多長出來的軟肉，暖和又柔軟的手感像是有成癮性一般讓人愛不釋手。

「歡迎回家。」Charles的掌心隔著睡衣貼著愛人的手背，溫柔地接納了Erik式的撒嬌。

Erik把鼻子湊近他的頸間，Charles懷孕之前的信息素味道是富有層次的苦甜焦糖味，最天真的甜和最堅強的苦是他渾然天成的氣息，Erik不認為世上有更迷人的味道了。懷孕之後Charles聞起來多了一點溫潤的奶油味，一開始Erik覺得有些突兀，但是聞久了也就習慣了。

「那是什麼……？」Erik敏銳地捕捉到不屬於Charles和寶寶的氣味，一股濃烈而刺鼻的草腥味，「你身上有別的Alpha的味道。」

「別的Alpha？」Charles愣了一下，「我只讓Raven扶我起來。」

「噢，Raven。」Erik一臉瞭然地皺起鼻子，「她很臭。」

「你這是偏見。」Charles指控。Erik討厭Raven的薄荷味，就如同Raven也總是嫌棄Erik聞起來像腐敗的海草一樣。

「她碰你哪裡了？」Erik的手在Charles的衣服底下遊走，頗具侵略性地輕咬他後頸標記的痕跡。

後頸被愛人叼住，興奮而輕微顫慄的感受從Charles體內陡然而生。他有些難耐地哀求著：「Erik，別咬。」身後的人卻仿若未聞，手不安分地沿著腹部向下探，摸到薄薄的內褲時停頓了一下。

「Charles，你的睡褲呢？」Erik拉開被子，內褲下兩條白晃晃的腿只套了襪子，因為他的動作畏冷似地蜷起。一開始他還以為Charles把睡褲蹭掉了，他老是嫌肚子勒得不舒服。

「脱了，不舒服。」Charles一手托著沉重的肚子，一手撐著從床上坐起身。

他終於看清了Erik今天的裝扮，剪裁合身的黑西裝襯得他身姿筆挺，他還別了Charles在他生日時送的金袖扣，領結不太整齊但仍然像個十足的紳士。難得能看見Erik正裝的模樣，Charles有點驚喜。

「你看起來……真好看。」Charles調整他的領結，手順著緞面的衣領貼在他胸前。

「謝謝……但我有別的事問你。」Erik抓住他的手，「你讓Raven進來做什麼？那時穿褲子了嗎？」

「Erik！你這是在侮辱我。」Charles感到不可理喻地瞪著他，「你知道我不用托腹帶就需要一直上廁所，我在廁所滑倒和找人攙扶之間選了後者。」

「你可以找個Beta，Hank之類的……算了，也不要找他。」Erik略帶嫌惡地否決這個提議，「褲子呢？」

「 **穿了** 。」Charles咬牙切齒地回答，「別那麼不講道理，那可是Raven！」

Erik不太贊同地扯扯唇角，在他的想像畫面裡即使是Raven扶著Charles、把她臭氣薰天的信息素沾到Charles身上也足夠令人憤怒了。當然，他否認了這是「準Alpha爸媽手冊」提及的孕中伴侶控制欲在作祟。

「嘶……」Charles突然彎身抱住肚子。

Erik連忙扶著他的肩，焦急地問：「怎麼了？」

「在踢我呢。」Charles苦笑著。

Erik把手貼在他的肚皮，掌心之下一陣陣不規則的隆起像是寶寶正歡快地鬧騰著。Erik把臉湊向Charles的肚子，對著裡頭的小傢伙說：「別鬧啦，你母父最近都睡不好。」

「我很確定這愛找麻煩的性格是遺傳誰。」Charles漂亮的藍眼睛瞪著他，Erik厚著臉皮微笑不語。

空氣中的焦糖奶油味又濃了點，Erik傾身吻住Charles的唇，肚子有些礙事地抵在他們之間，使得Charles不斷發笑。Erik讓他坐在懷裡，宣示主權般把他後頸的腺體舔得濕漉漉的，Charles生怕他一時激動又咬上來，動作滑稽地縮起脖子。

「不咬，腿張開。」Erik灼熱的氣息幾乎要融化了他的耳廓。

Charles順從地照做，Erik寬闊的手掌不輕不重地隔著內褲愛撫他的性器，Charles仰起頭靠在Erik的肩上，光裸的雙腿小幅度擺動著蹭在Erik的西褲上，硬挺的材質摸擦著他敏感的肌膚稍稍緩解腿根升起的搔癢感。Erik脫下Charles的內褲，握住淌著前列腺液的陰莖上下捋動起來，懷孕期間Charles自己沒怎麼手淫，一下子受不了刺激地嗚咽出聲，沒多久就哆嗦著身體射了。

Erik抓著Charles的大腿讓他斜躺在他胸前，帶著薄繭的手指挑逗似地滑過會陰，在濕熱的後穴試探性地揉弄，Erik因慾望而顯得沙啞的嗓音說道：「這裡好濕啊。」

Charles濕搭搭的屁股吞吐著他的手指時發出淫靡的聲響，交雜著Charles斷斷續續的輕哼和喘息，他渴望至極般舔了舔乾燥的唇，絲毫沒有察覺自己無意間流露的媚態，Erik感覺被西褲勒得疼的性器又硬了幾分。

「Erik？」Erik抽出手指，體內的空虛感讓Charles困惑地抬眸。

Erik粗魯地把西裝外套扔下床，他吻了吻不知所措的Omega，從床頭櫃底層撈出數個月沒機會登場的避孕套。

「等、等等，你要插進來？」Charles漂亮的藍眸帶著惶恐，「你不可以插進來！」

「我會很小心的，我保證。由你掌控主動權。」

_他想念Charles可愛又色情地吞吐著他，想念他哭著哀求快一點時無辜的眼神，想念他身體裡裡外外每一寸柔軟……_

「夠了！Erik！」Charles面紅耳赤地按住眉心，「別在腦子裡大聲嚷嚷的！」

Erik從胸膛發出沉沉的笑聲，Charles突然想起老一輩說過的——「Alpha的嘴，騙人的鬼」，可是當他意識到時，手已經搭在Erik的褲頭上。Erik握著他的手移動到拉鍊的位置：「別脫，你不是很喜歡西裝嗎？」

Charles低著頭，臉頰紅得像要滴出血來，他沉默著解開拉鍊釋放出Erik蓄勢待發的陰莖。手裡硬熱的觸感讓他愣了愣，自從懷孕以來他們都是用手或嘴解決，久違的真強實彈竟然讓他有點近鄉情怯。

「坐上來，自己動一動。」

從Erik的角度能看見Charles的表情彷彿羞恥得快哭出來，他跨坐到他身上，一邊小心翼翼地覷著他的臉色確認自己不會太沉重。Erik似鼓勵又似讚嘆地撫摸他腿側細嫩的皮膚，Charles抬起腰托著粗長的陰莖緩緩坐下。

「啊……」Charles哽著聲，只吞進去碩大的頭部後穴就被撐得緊繃，他硬著頭皮自己掰開屁股一口氣坐到底。

一高一低的抽氣聲同時響起，緊緻而濕熱的甬道嚴絲合縫地包裹著Erik，他就著這個姿勢插得很深，Charles仰著頭嗚咽了聲，生殖腔的肉縫已經被頂開有種體內成結的錯覺。Charles緊張地抬起腰，寶寶似乎感覺到母體的不安，焦躁地翻滾了下，Charles不堪負荷地軟下身子，大半個傘頂直直嵌進生殖腔裡頭，緊窄的穴道一抽一抽地吸著肉棒，只餘飽滿的囊袋卡在紅腫的穴口。Charles帶著哭腔說：「太深了……幫幫我……」

Erik的手掌滑過他的腰，但是絲毫沒有要幫忙的意思，而是順勢把寬鬆的毛衣撩到他胸口。Omega為了哺育胎兒從懷孕時期體徵就會有明顯的變化，Erik掐著他胸膛軟綿綿的奶肉，看著它在手掌的搓揉下泛起粉紅。Charles泫然欲泣的眼眸像是一汪湖泊，讓人不禁好奇他更加蕩漾的模樣是否一樣美麗。

「不行，說好由你掌控主動權。」Erik灰綠的眼眸在光影的變化下色濃如墨，他殘酷地否決了Charles的請求。

對Omega而言信息素的味道是很主觀的，Charles覺得Erik的味道是莫測的深沉與浩瀚，宛如夏日夜晚的海洋，將清涼與清爽的鹹味賦予感官，同時黏人地滲透他渾沌不明的意識。Omega生理上的臣服與伴侶心靈上的全然信賴，強化了締結Alpha的主宰力。Charles忍不住從齒縫溢出愉悅的嚶嚀，腰部下意識地擺動起來。

「收、收起你的信息素！」Charles瘋狂地上下挺動著，懷疑再這麼下去他會成為第一個合意操死自己的Omega。

「Charles，我沒有辦法！」Erik喘息著，「你的味道……太濃了。」鼻息間甘醇的焦糖味撩撥著他敏感的神經，Alpha腺體像是久逢甘霖一般洶湧地釋放出強勢的信息素。

「哈啊……」

他們的信息素彼此交纏干擾，空氣中漫著一股甜味，彷彿童年時很稀罕的鹽味牛奶糖。Charles迷迷糊糊地想起孕夫手冊提過：紊亂的信息素可能導致假性發情期。就像真正的發情期一樣猛烈，但是為了胎兒安全必須壓抑Alpha成結，市售避孕套普遍都有抑制劑，只是Charles此刻除了屁股裡幹得他四肢發軟的陰莖根本無法分心想其他事。

「不、不行，我動不了了……」Charles撐在Erik如烙鐵般滾燙的胸前，大腿痠得沒一丁點力氣抬起。Erik托著他的腰猛地向上頂弄幾下，汗濕的襯衫隨著他的動作繃出精實的胸肌輪廓，Charles只感覺一陣頭暈目眩，回過神來已經被轉過身抱在懷裡。

Erik踢掉礙事的西褲，尺寸驚人的Alpha陰莖抵著濕軟的穴口再次一捅到底。Charles任由他的Alpha握著他發顫的腿根抽插，Erik熟練地摩擦Charles體內敏感的一點，腸肉抽動著絞緊兇猛的性器。穴內一陣熱流猛烈地澆在不知疲倦的兇器上，Charles高潮後，Erik更加無礙地操進他紅腫的肉穴，粘膩的聲響交雜著Charles支離破碎的呻吟。

「啊……快、快一點……」Charles噙著淚哀求，雙腿無力地隨著抽插的頻率晃動，即使陰莖沒有在體內成結，生殖道仍然緊緊吸附著那根巨物。大股Omega體液從濕得一塌糊塗的交合處淌落，在潔白的床單留下一灘曖昧的濕跡。Erik握著Charles顫巍巍的前端用力套弄，清稀的精水哭泣般汨汨滲出，超出承受範圍的快感幾乎像是疼痛。

Erik撞進深處時發出沉沉的低吼， 生殖腔受到擠壓後子宮猛然收縮下墜，Charles感覺不妙時已經來不及了，微黃的尿液傾洩而出，灑在皺巴巴的床單上更加慘不忍睹，Erik盯著被尿液打濕的手掌有些不知所措。Charles顫抖著身體說不出半句話來，羞恥、憤怒到了極限，那瞬間連想死的心都有了。

＊＊＊

依Charles的性格絕對不肯讓別人——特別是學生們，發現他們胡鬧一整晚的證據，所以等Erik老老實實洗好床單鋪好床已經是後半夜了。

Charles不發一語地蜷在長沙發上，裹著綠毯子的背影像是一座沉靜的小丘。以往如果他們爭執得厲害，Erik就會板起臉孔抱著棉被縮在那裡熬夜。他們誰都硬氣不服輸，可是他一次也沒想過讓Charles睡沙發。

「Charles？」

沙發上的人沒有回應，但Erik知道他還沒睡著。

「……我給你揉揉腿好嗎？」Erik窘迫地試探。

Charles的腿每到雨季時總是痛得受不了，Erik很會掌握按摩的力道，Charles總是舒服得睡過去。懷孕之後的Charles更辛苦了，不僅腿脹痛還容易抽筋，有時候半夜會痛醒好幾次。

沙發上的人還是沒有回答，這次Charles真的生氣了。在得知Charles懷孕開始，醫生、身邊有經驗的朋友和專家寫的心理叢書都有提到：孕中Omega的脾氣非常暴躁。事實上，Charles算是異常溫馴了。唯一惹他生氣的那次，Erik摸著圓滾滾的肚子非常不識相地說「肚子和頭一樣光禿禿的呢！」接著更不識相地哈哈大笑，Charles氣得一整天不跟他說話。

Erik嘆了口氣，他知道是他過分了，雖然完全理解Charles難堪的心情， _但是把Omega操尿——對Alpha來說還是有那麼一點點虛榮的成分存在。_

他小心翼翼地望向沙發上的小丘，確認Charles沒有聽見他下流的心裡話。

「我抱你上床，今天我睡沙發。」

窩在Erik懷裡圓潤的小丘安安靜靜地，Erik把Charles安放到潔淨的大床上，抓了幾個枕頭墊在他的肚子和小腿間，這是每天睡前的步驟，Charles如果沒有正確的睡姿就難以入睡。Erik還想如同往常一樣親親他的額頭，但是不確定他會不會更生氣，最後只好作罷。

「Erik？」Charles輕喚。

「我在。」Erik才正準備爬上沙發。

「幫我揉揉腿好嗎？」

Erik咧開一個溫柔的笑容，邁開步伐走向床：「來了。」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 友人表示，每次我帶Raven出場她都莫名躺槍  
> 我是愛Raven的(大聲)


End file.
